School materials
Water Bottles Water is essential for our brains to generate ideas. Hence, 2-3 litres of water is needed everyday for students from elementary schools, up to the High School, and even the teachers too. Every school has their own requirements to be met and bringing along water bottle is one of them. Though, the volume of water or size of the bottle does not matter. In RAS, school administrative provide 4 water dispensers for students to refill their water bottles in case they run out. Each dispenser is located in different areas such as the gym, the cafeteria, and also the hallway of the school. Everyday on average, 3 gallons of water is used for drinking purposes in RAS. The usage of the 3 gallons of water also includes the faculties, as they use them to make beverages like coffee or tea in their water bottles. Water bottles are important for students because the school provides a low amount of cups. Mainly because cups have to be washed when it is used once whereas with water bottles, they can be refilled without washing. This prevents the overuse of water in RAS. Graphing Calculators In RAS, high schoolers need graphing calculators specifically called, tI-84 for Algebra I, Geometry, Algebra II, etc...... They need them to enhance their understanding about graphing an equation and also it is allowed to use during big exams like the SAT. Therefore, it is very useful to have one. High schoolers can get their desired calculator available in Singapore or choose to purchase them from school offerings, through a website. Also, students can get discounts if purchased in groups. Each graphing calculators cost around $250 and it is RM1038.12 in conversion to MYR. If students or their parents are having difficulties with the pricing, they have a 2nd alternative. RAS provides graphing calculators too. However, they only have about 5 available which is good for a small class. On August 9th, 2016, RAS will be shifting to a new campus Lot 1-4, Anjung Neighborhood Center, 5 Persiaran Ledang Heights, 79250 Nusajaya, Johor. Malaysia. This means that the population of high schoolers will grow drastically and the amount of graphing calculators RAS have currently will not be enough. MD students in RAS, do not require graphing calculators whereas just a regular calculator will do fine. It is because the highest level in Middle school will learn Accelerate Math so, graphing is not that often. However, if MD students need to graph, they could do so manually on a paper. Graphing calculator has many different key buttons and everyone of them serves a purpose in any of the Math units. They have keys to find equation and also answer functions according to the order of operations. The answers will appear in an 8-line by 16-character display screen. Soccer Ball RAS, has break and lunch time and during the recess period, students are allowed to play soccer at the front of the school. Unfortunately, the soccer balls belonged to the school and students could not bring their own from home. Bringing a ball is not a problem, but it is only allowed when the ball is deflated. Rules are as such because faculties are afraid that students might kick a hard ball and smash the pre-K's window. Hence, the school provides all the soccer balls for the students. When a student smashes a window, teachers would call their parents instantly to ask for payments of the damages. Students would have to pay roughly, RM 500 to replace the window or even get suspended from school.